


Ignis Fatuus Simulacrum

by written_in_stardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-son, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_stardust/pseuds/written_in_stardust
Summary: In which Tony survived Endgame and now must help get Peter out of Beck's grasp after in-bloodstream illusion technology warps Peter's perceptions of reality.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ignis Fatuus Simulacrum

> **Today’s Date:** June 26th, 2024 
> 
> **Treatment Start Date:** October 13th, 2023 
> 
> **Full Name:** Anthony Edward Stark
> 
> **Birth Date:** May 29th, 1970 
> 
> **Age:** 54 years old 
> 
> **Height:** 6’1”
> 
> **Weight:** 223 lbs 
> 
> **Condition:** Stable 

8 months, 13 days, and 17 minutes spent in a medically-induced coma healing inside of an advanced cryostasis healing chamber was no small feat, and Dr. Helen Cho knew for a fact that she would be asking for a nice raise (and maybe some PTO) within the next week. Helen stood in the medical lab, eyes scanning FRIDAY’s more detailed report as it was read aloud, the AI’s voice sounding much louder than it was in the otherwise quiet silveresque room. At first glance, it seemed there was no work to be done - any and all smaller medical instruments were packed and organized, there were no open files or loose papers on any of the table surfaces, and the first aid kit was gathering dust. But in the middle of the lab stood an occupied cryostasis chamber, Tony Stark’s sleeping face visible despite the small window’s fogginess. Helen glanced through, narrowing her eyes as she looked for signs of any issues. When there were none, she looked to the various monitors, quickly going through every chart and diagnostic report. “FRIDAY, how are his vitals right now?” 

“Body temperature is absolute zero. Pulse is 42 BPM. Respiration rate is 10 BPM. Blood pressure is 70 over 40. All normal for being in suspended animation.” 

“No problems with keeping him well-nourished?” 

“No problems, Dr. Cho.” 

“And the bionic arm prosthesis is fully integrated without complication?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Helen took a breath, allowing the tension to slowly leave her shoulders. This couldn’t be a rushed process. It was a miracle that her and Tony’s back-up plan had worked at all and that he was still alive for it, and if she brought him out too soon, it would all be for nothing. But for a while now, everything was looking good - he was in good condition, he’d be able to use his bionic arm with little to no problems, his injuries had healed, and there’d been no dips in his vitals for a long while. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and pursed her lips. The last thing she needed right now was _another_ urgent text from Fury asking whether Tony was awake or not, though she understood the emergency. She couldn’t imagine what the kid was going through in Europe (not that she knew many details), and it didn’t take a genius to know that Tony had always been extra successful with getting through to the teen… 

“FRIDAY, run a wake-up trial.” 

“Right away.” 

Helen stepped away from the monitor, sitting in a metal chair as she slid her phone out of her pocket and opened her messages. Sure enough, Nick Fury’s name was the most recent message. 

_Give me a good update, doctor. We need him._

Helen shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. Even if she could wake Tony up now, there was no guarantee that he’d be able to travel immediately, let alone fight. She’d explained it to Fury several times already and he assured her that it would just be some urgent meetings for now, but she had a suspicion that Tony wouldn’t exactly tolerate letting himself recuperate once he heard about the situation with his mentee. 

“Trial successful.” 

The doctor nearly dropped her phone, heart leaping into her throat, and she was back at the monitors faster than ever. “Knowing how stubborn he is- will he be fit to travel anytime soon?” She asked, swiping through analytics. Everything looked good - great, even. 

“Yes, ma’am, but he might be more susceptible to nausea.” 

She couldn’t help but let out a small, breathy chuckle. “Pretty sure he’s used to nausea.” She got to the final screen, going still as she read the confirmation verification. She looked through the chamber’s window again and smiled nervously, tapping ‘GO’. A steady hissing sound filled the room, as well as slow beeping and a wave of soft warmth that caused the cold smoke in the room to dissipate. The beeps gradually quickened into a normal pulse rate, and Helen unlocked the hatches on the side of the chamber, allowing it to swing open. “I don’t know if you can hear me yet, Mr. Stark, but if you can, just stay lying down for now, okay? Take it slow.” She said quickly, grabbing some blankets and a wheelchair. Her words were met with a small grunt. 

Once Helen got the wheelchair in place, barely a minute passed before Tony was starting to get out of the chamber and climb into the chair. Helen’s eyes widened and she rushed to help him, but Tony was already sitting, blinking profusely as his eyes adjusted. Helen held a cup of water out to him, and after a moment of slight difficulty, Tony took it in his bionic hand. He raised his eyebrows, nodding as he took in his arm’s appearance before taking a few slow sips of water. He looked at Helen again, and in a hoarse voice he declared, “Taking it slow isn’t really my thing, doc.” 

Helen took her phone out again, typing a quick message to Fury with trembling hands. 

_ He’s awake!_


End file.
